


Chasing the Rapture

by accol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Horror, M/M, Panty Kink, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Size Kink, electrostim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by 10 Years.

_Anonymous asked: Cas is wearing some form of hood and all Dean can think about is ripping it off and pulling his hair_

“Dean,” Cas’ voice rumbled from beneath the hood.  “Concentrate.”

Dean was definitely concentrating — maybe not on the spell they were supposed to be getting ready to do; maybe not on the witch they were supposed to gank — but he was definitely focusing.  His fingertips twitched at his sides, palms tingling with the imagined feel of pushing off the hood of Cas’ robe and running his fingers through his soft hair… it had to be soft, right?, he was an angel, so it was going to be soft as he stroked along the shell of his ear, as he took his time with him.  

Wait… Dean could practically see Cas’ annoyingly confused face if he tried to romance him like his regular hook-ups; Cas was a freakin’ angel battle machine (tight ass, piercing eyes, amazing lips, nice hands, and all), so maybe Dean should just take a handful and yank his head back, breathe along Cas’ neck and just  take  him.  Yeah; Dean’s dick agreed with this plan.  

“I recall that you said something to me once, and I didn’t understand it at the time,” Cas said, drawing Dean out of his fantasy.  “ _The last person who looked at me like that got laid._  I understand now,” he said, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a half smile. ****


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: anything involving Cas being well endowed downstairs_

“Yes,” Cas said, “About that. It’s simply a physical manifestation of my battle-worthiness.”

“Remind me to come watch one of these heavenly cage matches sometime,” Dean said, squinting like he was attempting to figure out a plan of attack. “Looks like you have a different set of weapons than we mere mortals use.”

“Dean, we don’t use—” Cas’ words were lost as Dean licked a wet stripe along the long length of his cock, every tastebud rasping across the head and dragging a guttural moan from Cas’ lips. 

“Here goes nothing,” Dean mumbled, and then his lips stretched wide around Cas’ girth; his tongue pressed hard against the underside and his teeth barely brushed along the top as he took as much as he could, his fist holding the rest at the base. His hum of satisfaction as he came up for air made Cas’ toes curl in pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Electro-stim, Bottom!Cas_

Castiel’s blue eyes went wide with the first jolt, twitching as the current went through the muscles of his chest; the second bolt found his thighs and fleeting pain felt warm and welcome under Dean’s heated gaze.  

“Are you sure this is how humans do these things?” Cas asked through gritted teeth as another zipping rush of sensation fluttered through his very core, deep inside of him to mingle with the glowing whiteness that resided there; he groaned as he looked up at Dean, pleading in his eyes even if he didn’t know what exactly he was asking for, only that he greatly enjoyed the sight of Dean’s erection, evidence that he was himself finding this pleasurable… interesting, the joy one experiences from seeing the enjoyment another receives from one’s attentions.

Dean shrugged, “Some humans do.  You like?”  Dean turned the knob again and Cas’ teeth gritted together with the nearly overwhelming sensations of pleasure and itching discomfort building in his groin; his contemplation of human interactions was gone in its wake.  

He panted when Dean released the device, allowing his body to relax momentarily although he still felt on the verge of something momentous and excruciatingly pleasing, the echo of Dean’s attentions still throbbing inside him; he opened his clenched eyes and said, “I think we should try more, so I can truly decide.”   


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Dean has freckles everywhere, and his partner spends his time kissing each freckle. Can be slow loving sex, or teasing into a frenzy. Again, author’s choice._

He was still breathing heavily, muscles weak and nerves buzzing from the orgasm that had flashed through him like a literal slice of heaven.  Heaven incarnate was how he got this way, and it was who was looking down at him with a huge smile of satisfaction.

“I like making you feel this way,” Cas whispered, punctuating every word with a brush of his lips to Dean’s skin, picking out a path through his freckles; his cheekbone, along the line of his clavicle, his hip.  “It makes me…” Cas paused to lift Dean’s knee and kiss the inside.  “…happy.”

Dean threw his arm across his eyes, hiding the attempt at an eyeroll that was more out of habit than a true reflection of how he felt about Cas; but those full lips pressed to the bend of his thigh and groin, his tongue tracing the taste of them that had spilled across Dean’s skin, and Dean pressed his arm harder harder against his eyes, seeing spots of bright, white light as Cas’ mouth gently took him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Castiel isn’t really sure about this ‘penetrating’ thing. Dean is glad to show him why it’s so famous. Rimming, fingering, hesitant!Cas, blissed!Cas._

Cas reached down with fluttering fingers and slid his hand between Dean’s mouth and his skin; the pressure in his lungs built into something close to pain before he realized he was holding his breath.

Dean’s warm breath puffed over Cas’s knuckles in a soft chuckle before he spoke, “You know I wouldn’t hurt you, Cas.  I’ve proved that to you about a million freakin’ times.  Let me show you.”

Cas’ fingers curled into a loose fist, cupping his balls in a gesture of reluctance, but revealing his hole again to Dean’s searching tongue; the slick pressure of it made Cas’ face warm and hand tighten to tug restlessly at his sac, and he could feel his heartbeat everywhere from his toes to the tips of his reddening ears.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered when Cas groaned, his finger slipping inside Cas’ virgin ass easily just like he’d promised; an opening shiver ran through him, and Cas realized what he truly wanted was  more .


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: sub!Dean, feminization, crossdressing, Daddy!kink_

Contours of the ruffles at the back of Dean’s panties showed through his jeans as he leaned into the trunk, putting away his shotgun and an impressive machete; someone as beautiful as Dean should be more fragile than this, and his strength made Cas proud to call him  _his_ .  Cas’ hand settled possessively onto the curve of Dean’s ass, caressing him and imagining taking him just like this, over the spread of weapons, fingers slipping beneath the elastic of those panties so he could pull Dean onto his dick.  

Dean’s eyes were round and startlingly blue when he leaned back into Cas with a purr.  His long eyelashes fluttered as Cas pressed his erection against the denim seam, his hand reaching around to cup Dean’s chest, thumb rubbing across his nipple as Dean’s back arched.  

“Did good,” Dean whispered, giving Cas access to his neck as he wound his fingers together with Cas’ over his breast; his words were a question, a search for approval, and Cas gave him what he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gun kink.

_Anonymous asked: I want Dean sucking on the gun. I want him getting fucked with it. I want Castiel to call him a “good boy”._

“I’m no longer whole,” Cas rasped, “I have nothing.”  His hand tightened until the fabric of Dean’s collar rasped against his neck like Cas’ voice, hot and difficult and Dean wanted nothing else than this angel — this  _man_ , if that’s the way it had to be now — to use him just to prove to Dean that he’s real and not just another of a million road dreams.

They stood that way, eyes searching each other, begging for something to push them past their eternal impasse, and Castiel finally made his desperate decision; his fist pushed hard against Dean’s chest, knocking him to the floor while his other hand wrenched Dean’s gun from his waistband and pressed it to his lips.  

“Take what you need.  Please, Cas,” Dean whispered from behind the barrel, letting it pass into his mouth and making love to it as though it was Castiel himself across his tongue.  He let Cas open him with it, facing the danger and letting Cas use him if it was what was going to bring him back, and he let Cas finally soothe him as he came clenching around the metal to the quiet sounds of Cas calling him a  good boy .

And then it was Dean’s turn, to use a calloused thumb to wipe away tears from Cas’ cheeks, to nip and bite at Cas’ neck and chest until he was open too and moaning Dean’s name as he came too.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: horror themes in a dream, pain, gore

_Anonymous asked: Dean gets captured by the leviathan, and one transforms into Cas in order torment him. It peels off tiny strips of Dean’s skin and promises to eat him slowly._

Dean lay face down on the motel bed, thinking of Cas in that loony bin with Lucifer swatting his brain around; he had to put his hands under him so they wouldn’t curl into fists ready to take a swing at the imaginary devil.  All he wanted was Cas back and intact, and here with him, under him, hands tangling in his hair, legs wrapping around him…  Dean fell into a fitful sleep.

In his dream he woke tied to a table, a single lightbulb above him and blinding white, searing pain scurrying along his skin.  Dick Roman looked down at him, grinning ear to friggin’ Leviathan ear, and then — to Dean’s horror — it turned into Cas, soft lips turning up at the corners as he peeled away Dean’s skin bit by bit and licked hungrily, teasingly at the wounds, turning his mouth a violent red with Dean’s taste.  Gut-wrenching agony mixed with the primal need that always tickled at the base of Dean’s spine when he was around Cas, and Dean tried to bite back the whimper, the roar, the sound of Cas’ name on his tongue; a look into this Leviathan’s eyes… into  _Cas_ ’ blue eyes showed him what he wanted, no,  _needed_ —

“Dean!  Dean, wake up!”  Sam shook him awake back in their motel, but Dean kept his face buried in the pillow until his tears dried.  


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: castiel/dean & chuck/gabriel, sometimes they like to change partners_

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Gabriel’s idea… it was Cas’ and Dean practically fell over himself to get onto Gabriel’s dick.  Chuck’s eyes widened to pie plate-sized as Castiel loomed over him in his flasher’s trench coat and stroked what Heaven gave him; Chuck whimpered as he shoved a third finger inside himself and tried to figure out how the heck he was gonna take that thing.  

“You’ll be fine,” Gabe said, looking over at his human.  “Hop on and Castiel will treat you right.  Trust me,” he purred, the last word coming out slightly strangled as Dean plowed back onto him with a growl.  

“Fuck him, Cas,” Dean breathed.


End file.
